


Haunted Corn Maze

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Jackseticeye, Septiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, haunted corn field maze au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack turned down another corner, in this seemingly endless maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Why is writing Fanfiction so fun? Tell me if you find any errors?

Jack turned around another corner, in this seemingly endless maze. Somehow Felix had convinced him to do the haunted cornfield maze with him, and now Felix is _somewhere_ ahead. Probably already back outside, having left Jack behind, the bastard. Jack walked for another minute or two, jumping every now and then. He turned another corner and came face to face with a giant spider in a web. Jack yelped in surprise, before he could stop himself. Jack shook his head. "Nice. Real smooth Jack, you're 26 years old for fucks sake" Jack thinks to himself. He walks straight, keeping close to the wall, and upon taking a right turn, he almost runs into another man. They both screech in surprise, before blushing simultaneously.

The other man speaks first. "Hey man, sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be there."

"Yeah, me either" Jack replies. "I was with a friend, but the big jerk left me."

The man laughs. "Not me. I came in alone. I lost a bet, and my friend Wade loves to torture me. He knows I hate shit like this."

"Yeah me too, honestly" Jack replies, with a smile. "We could try to find the way out together?" he suggests.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'm Mark by the way" the man tells Jack.

"I'm Sean, but everyone calls me Jack."

"It's nice to meet you Jack" Mark smiles at him, and they start walking again.

They arrive at an area, that neither of them has seen before. It's a dark tunnel, and there's a fog machine running from somewhere, making it nearly impossible to see inside the tunnel.

"This...this is the way we're supposed to go, isn't it?" Mark asks, already knowing the answer.

"It would seem so" Jack answers.

Together they walk into the tunnel cautiously. Suddenly the sound of a woman screaming rings out from the dark. They both jump, and Mark grabs Jack's hand. Jack blushes, thankful for the first time, that the tunnel is too dark for Mark to see his face. They continue on, still holding hands, and finally they make it out of the tunnel. A few more minutes of walking and they finally make it to the exit. They leave the maze, and Mark and Jack both exhale in relief.

"Well that's finally over" Mark says. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and checks the time. "The fair is still open for another couple hours. Want to go get some food or something?"

Jack blushes when he realizes that they're still holding hands. "Sure that sounds great."

They grab some food from one of the stands, and then sit down together at one of the tables.

Jack pulls out his phone to text Felix. "I finally made it out, no thanks to you. Your plan to mess with me backfired, because now I'm on a date ;)." Jack types, and then puts his phone back away.


End file.
